


cutie pie

by jaderiever



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Fluff, iseng, sudahlah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderiever/pseuds/jaderiever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sekarang, karma harus berhenti berpikir dia yang paling hebat dan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa dunia tak sesempit yang ia bayangkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cutie pie

**Author's Note:**

> karena aku haus asupan. judul tidak ada hubungannya dengan isi. dua hal tersebut tolong maklumnya sadja :")

Karma tidak ingat sejak kapan dia menganggap tiduran di belakang rak perpustakaan menyenangkan.

Padahal hanya ada dipan kayu yang berdebu. Tidak aman dari kelabang. Apa yang bisa ia minta dari gedung kelas E yang layak disebut gubuk derita. Karma mengambil ensiklopedia dan menyelipkannya di antara kepala dan lantai. Dia sudah berapa kali bolos pelajaran, ya. Jari-jarinya tak cukup menghitung rasa bosan yang melanda kepalanya belakangan ini. Si bocah ini menarik napas, memainkan pisau plastik di tangannya dan tak sengaja mengenai kepala seseorang. Wah. Jarang-jarang ia melihat si pirang ada di sini.

“Nakamura.” Karma masih dalam posisi berbaring menyamping, melambaikan tangan. “Halo. Maaf ya.”

Keduanya cukup heran dengan keberadaan masing-masing. Bangku Karma ada di paling belakang dan dia tahu bahwa Rio punya banyak ide yang cemerlang. Rio menduduki peringkat dua di kelas E dan mereka seringkali bekerjasama dalam urusan menjahili Nagisa. Ya, jadi bertemu seperti ini takkan menciptakan canggung tak beralasan sebagai dinding pembatas. Toh, Karma sudah mengangkat Rio menjadi ajudan setia tatkala ada kejadian gempar di kelas E. Koleksi liputan milik Rio sungguh bahan bagus untuk menjadikan Nagisa bulan-bulanan.

“Kukira bolos kau pergi ke kota. Ternyata di perpustakaan toh.” Rio berhenti berjinjit, berhasil menarik ke luar buku bahasa inggris dari rak. Ia melempar kembali pisau plastik kembali ke pemiliknya. “Kelompok diskusiku kurang orang nih.”

“Malas.” Karma berbalik memunggungi Rio. Dia malu sekali bertemu dengan siapapun, terutama kawan sekelasnya pasca pembagian nilai ujian yang mengesalkan. Jangan sampai Rio tahu karena ego Karma akan terluka. Semacam sakit tapi tak ada luka dan ini semua berkat keangkuhannya merasa ia cukup dan akan terus pintar tanpa belajar. Karma menggelung teringat tentakel Koro-sensei menepuk-nepuk kepalanya sembari tersenyum kebapakan tapi yang Karma lihat hanyalah seringai ledekan.

Rio mengernyit heran. Dia berjongkok di depan Karma, menumpuk buku-buku yang akan ia angkut ke rumah. “Padahal aku ingin tahu isi kepalamu tentang inflasi negara. Semua orang ribut loh, beropini.” Rio memangku dagu dengan dua tangannya, sisi Karma yang seperti ini cocok dengan deskripsi Nagisa; Karma hanya garang mengikuti situasi dan kondisi. Selebihnya Karma hanyalah bocah laki-laki yang sedang mencari jati diri. Kabar burung jika Karma berbahaya, psikopat, pembunuh berantai, itu semua omong kosong belaka kalau kau ada di posisi Rio, dengan sudut pandang netral dan menonton gelagat Karma sekarang.

“Hmm. Ada urusan politik ikut campur.”

“Bukannya itu tidak akan berpengaruh signifikan?”

“Oh, kurasa Nakamura. Kau harus membaca kolom liputan khusus menteri di koran. Menggelikan tapi benar adanya.” Karma menambah lagi bantalnya dengan slot buku berkover kain. Nah, kali ini kepalanya lebih nyaman untuk menjemput mimpi.

“Ayolah, ke kelas, Karma. Kurasa hukuman PR dari Koro-sensei bukan masalah besar buatmu.” Bujukan Rio belum membuahkan hasil. Rio tak mau kelompoknya mendapat skor tak memuaskan. Motivasi yang dulu pernah ia buang ke tong sampah saat SD kini datang menghantuinya dan menggiling semangat sebagai bahan bakar belajar setiap hari. Karma terkekeh jahil, menggeleng ringan. Bersikeras. “Kau saja.”

“Aaaa.” Rio menengadah, kepalanya melihat langit-langit perpustakaan yang lapuk. Seolah ia menemukan jawaban, ia bilang. “Aku tahu.”

“Tahu apa, Nakamura.” Karma membalasnya dengan mata terpejam.  Bersidekap. Posisinya persis seperti orang pulang kantoran dan kelelahan di sofa.

“Kauberi aku berapa kali slot tebakan?”

Karma mengedip, agak ragu. Sebab, yang ada di hadapannya adalah si ranking dua. “Satu.”

“Ujianmu?” tebak Rio tak butuh kurang dari satu menit. Pasalnya, hanya hasil ujian Karma yang tak dibacakan Korosen padahal milik Terasaka diumumkan meski orangnya sama sedang membolos. Ada hal yang tidak beres, pikir Rio ketika ia melipat hasil ujiannya menjadi origami bentuk pesawat.

“Sial.” Karma menyerah, bangkit dan terduduk berselonjor kaki. Entah kenapa, di depan Rio, Karma rasanya tak perlu sok-sok arogan dan palsu. Ia mengakuinya secara implisit dan Rio bisa membaca hal tersebut hati-hati. “Aku ingin membunuh si Gurita kuning itu tahu.” Kata Karma lagi, memainkan pisau plastik tersebut, lalu tertawa sebentar. Menertawakan dirinya yang naif, bodoh dan masih butuh banyak belajar.

“Aku juga.” Rio mengangkat buku-buku tua tersebut ke pangkuannya. “Makanya ke kelas.”

“Duluan saja.” Karma tersenyum. Setidaknya, moodnya membaik. Ia melihat ensiklopedia yang barusan dijadikan penyangga kepala olehnya dan ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum masuk ke kelas. “Aku menyusul.”

“Benar nih?” Rio tak mau kalau yang barusan bentuk usiran halus dari Karma. Dia butuh satu orang lagi agar kelompoknya imbang orang, dia mendapat angka sisa saat undian dan diperparah absennya Terasaka, Ritsu (karena dia sedang dalam masa perbaikan), Sugaya yang sakit dan Maehara yang dilarikan ke UKS berdalih kepalanya pusing.  

“Iya, kalau lewat kantin, aku titip susu strawberry ya.” Kata Karma, menepuk-nepuk cardigan hitamnya.

“Ow, aku tak tahu lelaki yang katanya pernah mencicipi skors ternyata seleranya.” Rio tergelak lalu senyum memajang gigi-giginya yang rapi. “Hehe.”

“Nakamura, skors dan selera tidak ada korelasinya.” Karma membela diri, kaget dengan reaksi Rio yang tak disangka. Ia pikir Rio tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa, atau apalah. Sekilas Karma menyesali permintannya yang memalukan, kepalang basah terlanjur diucapkan.

“Ah kamu.” Rio menyentuh ujung hidung Karma dengan telunjuknya. Lalu ia mencubitnya dan terkikik geli ketika Karma menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di balik buku matematika. Karma menghalau tangan Rio yang sekarang menjawil pipinya. Perempuan ini memperlakukannya begitu normal, dekat dan Karma tiba-tiba merasa dia cuma siswa SMP yang biasa-biasa saja. “Manis sekali.”

 

 


End file.
